


Angsty Dream SMP One shots

by spoongobrrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoongobrrr/pseuds/spoongobrrr
Summary: Some angsty one-shots I'll create here and there. Tw will be included at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR ABUSE, ABUSE OF ALCOHOL, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND SORT-OF SELF HARM.

Tommy looked at the ground, trying to breathe. His dad was home again. Tommy quietly went downstairs, waiting for his father. Within those seconds, the door burst open. A dank smell of alcohol and vinegar entered the house. "Welcome home-" Tommy smiled before getting slapped. Tommy gingerly raised a hand to his face, holding it carefully.

"Shut up, boy," his father growled. In a sort of waddle, Tommy's father wandered off somewhere else. Tommy, taking that queue, grabbed a bottle of rum and quietly went upstairs.

Like an experienced alcoholic, Tommy popped the lid off the bottle and raised it to his lips. Tommy hesitated, remembering how many calories were in alcohol. Tommy grimaced and set the bottle down. He just wanted to be happy and forget his trouble, why the hell was that such an issue? Tommy glanced at the ceiling, "Fuck it." He grabbed the bottle and started drinking from it. The burn down his throat felt so nice, and warmth filled his body immediately.

One gulp.

Two gulps.

Three.

Four.

Five.

He kept going until the bottle was nearly half empty. Only then Tommy had started feeling good. He hiccuped and slowly walked over to his computer.

**Tommy**

_dhuy wio_

_il feesling grast tn_

_widna pldi minrcgaft_

**Wilbur**

_Tommy?_

_Are you okay?_

_What happened?_

_Please call me_

Tommy hiccuped again and hopped into VC2 per usual. Tommy didn't care what was happening, he just wanted someone to laugh with. With his camera on, Tommy sat there waiting with an ignorant smile covering his face. Tommy started nodding off when he heard a familiar ding. "Tommy?" A small voice whispered.

"Eyyyyyy, hullo," Tommy slurred, barely keeping himself awake.

"Tommy," the voice said harshly, "are you drunk?"

"Mhm," Tommy stared at his ceiling, noticing the little dots dancing.

"Tommy, pay attention. Do you even know who I am?"

"Ummm.." Tommy put a finger on his forehead. "Wil I think."

Wilbur sighed quite loudly. "Yes, Tommy, it's me. Now I'm going to go over there and talk to your parents."

In that instant, Tommy nearly sobered up. "Uh, I think it's alright. My dad's asleep right now, and if you wake him, well, it's not good."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Wilbur just stared at Tommy in his pathetic state and ended the call.

Tommy just stared at the black screen and spaced off again. The dots danced in such a nice way. Tommy smiled, as his eyes closed.

"Tommy?" A voice called through the front door. "Where are you?" Hearing his voice, Tommy jumped up from his area and ran downstairs.

"Wilbur, be quiet. You're going to wake him up," Tommy was still really drunk, but he knew enough about his dad.

"Tommy, come with me," Wilbur roughly grabbed Tommy's arm and brought him outside, closing the door behind them. Saying nothing, Wilbur practically stuffed Tommy into the passenger seat.

After what felt like hours of silence, they finally stopped at a homey-looking home. Tommy smiled, as his eyes practically rolled in their sockets.

Wilbur jumped out of the car and ignoring Tommy, knocked on the front door. A tired middle-aged blonde man opened the door with a yawn.

Tommy tried to listen, but he couldn't hear anything. A look of worry engulfed the blonde's face as he rushed over to the car. Unlike Wilbur, he carefully grabbed Tommy and brought him into the house.

Tommy was sat on a couch with a bucket next to him, but regardless of that, he passed out.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, revealing a worried Philza and an angry Wilbur. "Uh, hi," Tommy muttered, trying to keep himself from throwing the rum back up.

"Tommy," Wilbur growled, "What the hell-"

Philza cut Wilbur off. "Do you need water? What about some bread or something?" Tommy said nothing and just nodded his head. Philza, roughly taking Wilbur with him, went to the kitchen to get some supplies. Tommy sat up on the couch and looked around through half-closed eyes. This wasn't his house. His dad wasn't here. Tommy stood up quickly and fell to the ground. He needed to get back home. He would be killed if he wasn't home in a few minutes. Crawling, Tommy started heading for the front door. Tommy looked up and noticed Philza standing over him. "Tommy, stop. We need to take care of you."

Tommy shook his head aggressively as tears started flowing from his eyes. "I need to get home, if I don't, I'll-" Tommy whispered through quiet sobs.

Wilbur picked Tommy up and set him back down on the couch. Tommy curled up right into a ball and passed out immediately. 

Word count- 781


	2. Uncreative Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Wilbur Soot Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR EATING DISORDER, PANIC ATTACK, SUICIDAL IDEATION, AND INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS. (I don't condone McCafferty's actions in any way.)

Wilbur sat in the corner of his room, trying to keep himself together, if only a little bit. His mind was racing, as well as his heart. Wilbur tried to calm himself, McCafferty practically blasting into his ear. 

_ I hurt people’s feelings, I guess I should die _

_ But my body says hurt myself, and my heart says to harm myself _

_ But my wife said to love myself, so what I to do myself? _

This music sunk Wilbur deeper into his spiral. He wanted to die. 

Die. 

Die. 

Die.

But he couldn’t. He needs to hurt himself. But even then, he doesn’t deserve that. Wilbur let out a soft sob. “So many people are in much worse situations than me, so why the fuck am I like this?” Wilbur managed. “I just don’t fucking understand. I try, and I try, and I try, but nothing happens.” Wilbur fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do either. 

Wilbur stayed still, hoping the music would drown his thoughts out. 

Nothing was helping. Absolutely nothing was helping. Wilbur’s breaths started to get labored as his thoughts got worse. “I can’t, they can’t know. It would only hurt them,” Wilbur forced out as if convincing himself. 

**YOU DONT DESERVE THEM. WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU’RE JUST A USELESS PIECE OF TRASH THAT PEOPLE WILL JUST USE WHEN THEY CHOOSE. NO ONE TRULY “LOVES” YOU. NO ONE EVER WILL. IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU JUST GIVE UP. YOU SHOULDN’T KEEP GOING. THERE’S NO POINT IN DOING SO. TECHNO, TUBBO, TOMMY, PHILZA, SCHLATT: EVERYONE HATES YOU. YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY, DON’T YOU? JUST GO. NO ONE WOULD NOTICE, AND EVEN IF THEY MANAGE TO, THEY’LL JUST CONTINUE WITH THEIR LIVES AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED. IN FACT, THEY’LL CELEBRATE YOUR DEATH. YOU ARE JUST A BURDEN FOR EVERYONE. JUST DIE. JUST JUMP OFF A ROOF AND DIE. JUST HANG YOURSELF AND DIE. JUST STAB YOURSELF IN THE STOMACH AND DIE. JUST SLIT YOUR WRISTS AND DIE. JUST DIE. YOU COULD NEVER BE WORTHY OF LOVE.**

Wilbur still just laid there, hoping for relief to wash over him. While in his thoughts, Wilbur heard a stiff knock at his door. Quickly wiping the tears from his face, Wilbur stood up and removed all emotion from his face. 

Wilbur carefully opened the door to reveal a worried Techno. “Uh,” Wilbur stammered, “What do you need?

Techno sighed loudly, pretending not to notice the tears staining Wilbur’s shirt. “Ah, it’s just time for dinner all. Come down when you want to. Food’ll get cold eventually though.”

Wilbur said nothing in response but just nodded his head. Techno gave Wilbur a quick, stiff nod and response and headed back with the rest of the family. After this interaction, he practically collapsed on the ground. To have to talk to someone and pretend to be okay was way past his breaking point. 

Breathing deeply, Wilbur crawled back to his bed and curled up in the sheets. He wasn’t going to eat today. That was too much mental strain, and god knows he couldn’t take any more. Instead of crying, he just passed out, sleeping without rest nor dreams. 

Wilbur groggily opened his eyes and peered around the darkroom. Yep, it was exactly the way he had left it. Wilbur let out a breath of relief, knowing that no one had been in his room that day. 

Wilbur sat up slowly and just stared at the wall. That was it. Nothing else. The wall was just so… there. Spacing out (like hardcore), he didn’t notice the knock on the door. Carefully, a worried Philza peered in. Wilbur didn’t even notice him as he continued to stare at the wall. “Uh, Wil?” Philza said quietly, trying to get his attention. No response. Philza walked over towards Wilbur and tapped him on the shoulder. Wilbur jumped, and turned his head in the direction of Philza, blinking ever so slowly. “Hello,” Wilbur managed, still not in the room with him. 

“Hey, Wil. I just brought some food up for you today. Make sure to at least have a little bit okay?” Philza handed Wilbur the paper plate and began walking out of the room. 

Wilbur couldn’t do anything but stare down at that food with disgust. He was already fat enough as is, he didn’t need any more weight added. He stood up and dumped the plate into the trash. Still blinking slowly, Wilbur sat back down onto his bed and continued to stare at the empty wall. 

It felt like seconds had passed when Wilbur finally came back to his senses. Leaning over, he checked the time. “Damn,” he muttered, “it’s already 1 am. Maybe I should go to sleep.” Instead of doing this, Wilbur stood up and went down into the kitchen. Surprisingly, a wide-eyed Techno was still awake. “Uh, hey,” Wilbur said awkwardly, getting some water out of the Samsung fridge. Techno glanced up at him, nodded his head slowly, and went back to reading his book. 

Staring at the ground in embarrassment, Wilbur crept back up to his room and sat back down on his bed. Slowly, he drank the whole glass of water without a break. Sighing, he set the glass down on the nightstand beside him and laid down.  **What fucking luck do I have?** A small voice in Wilbur’s head whispered as the voices started to arise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know when this will be updated, but it will eventually. Thank you for reading!


End file.
